Spend The Day With Me!
by sakurasbankai
Summary: Obito finds himself left alone after Kakashi and Rin bail on him. He strolls through Konoha out of pure boredom and comes across a friend who would like to spend the day with him! *Takes place in Obito's childhood*


"Damn it, Kakashi!" Obito mumbles to himself as he watches Rin and Kakashi walk away together. He could never get a decent moment with Rin alone! It was always Kakashi who stole the moment. Obito just couldn't get the girl.

He sighs, scratching his head and walks the route to his house.

Walking around Konoha, business had been booming. The crowded shops, drunken customers at bars, and kids playing around.

One person however, caught his eye. "What's she doing here?" He questions himself, walking over to the girl. Her wavy strawberry blonde hair had looked so familiar. It bounced delicately off her shoulders, yes, he definitely knew the girl.

"Momo?" Obito pulls a lolipop from his pocket, taking off the wrapper and places it on his tongue.

Momo had been looking for lunch to buy. She looks at the person calling her name, with her face lighting up, she smiles.

"Obito! Hey!" Momo waves, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. Obito smiles back, looking back and forth between her and the food.

"What are you doing here?" He asks while shoving his lolipop against his cheek, making the flavor enhance a bit in his mouth.

"Oh, I'm just getting lunch. How come you're alone? You're usually with Kakashi or Rin, matter of fact." She giggles when she mentions Rin. She always poked at Obito's crush on the brunette.

Obito blushes, looking away from Momo.

"Not cool! Anyways, I'm alone because Kakashi and Rin bailed out on my suggestion to eat at the dango shop. I don't know if they went home or not, but they seemed pretty close. It's as if they were going to the same place. Ugh, that damn Kakashi took Rin away from me!" Obito says, standing next to Momo as they both look for lunch. She chuckles, shaking her head.

"Obito, Rin has other friends you know! You can't be clingy. Besides, I don't think Kakashi shares the same feelings as she does for him. He's aware that you like her, he's not that mean to actually take her from you." Momo says, placing her hands on Obito's shoulders, shaking him playfully.

"I guess your right." Obito pouts. He knew Momo was right. She was an understanding person. A sweet girl in fact, well, that was if you didn't try to kill her. If it wasn't for his crush on Rin, he probably would have crushed on Momo instead.

"You know I am. Anyways, instead of being alone all day, would you like to spend time with me? Honestly, it's been long since we last met up and I've missed you! Take me to the Uchiha district! I love it over there! I'm sure there's much better lunch than what's here." Momo smiled, she took his hand in hers and lead him out the shop.

Obito's heart flutters at her touch. His eyes widen since he's never really been touched by any other female aside from his grandmother and Rin. Obito blushes, nodding his head yes.

"S-Sure!" Obito stuttered, this time he takes the lead and they walk to the Uchiha district.

Once inside the district, Momo and Obito began to walk around. Obito smiles once he sees the senbei shop. He knew it was Momo's favorite place to go to whenever he took her to the district once in a while.

"Look, Momo! The senbei shop!" He says, pointing at the shop. He grabs her hand softly and the two walk over to the shop. The two owners of the shop stood outside, an old man named Teyaki and his wife Uruchi. Teyaki sat on a stool reading his newspaper while Uruchi was sweeping.

"Oh, if it isn't Obito and his little girlfriend! How's your grandmother?" Teyaki greeted him with a grin. He set his newspaper down and looked at Obito and Momo.

 _Girlfriend?_ Momo blushed, looking away. Obito looked at Teyaki, getting flustered. His face was flushed in blush as he became fidgety.

"S-She's not my girlfriend! We're just friends! Why would you think of such a thing?" Obito says, shaking his head.

Uruki laughed, setting her broom aside. She looks at Momo and Obito.

"Well, I see the both of you every once in a while and you seem so close. Besides, if she's not your girlfriend, then why is she blushing?!" Teyaki says, pointing at Momo.

 _Blushing?_ Obito looks over to Momo, who was in fact, still blushing. She's now fidgeting and shaking her head. Obito smiles, placing his arm around her.

"No, she's not my girlfriend, but she is my close friend! Her name's Momo!" Obito smiled, pulling her into his chest, hugging her tightly. His smile turns into a grin and a bunch of muffled noises are heard.

"Well, you guys would be cute together. Anyways, is there anything we can get you since you're here?" Teyaki asks.

Momo forces herself out of Obito's hold and nods.

"I would like one tsukune yakitori, please! Obito what would you like?" Momo says, looking over to him. He looked as if he was lost in thought.

"Obito! Snap out of it!" Momo says, patting his chest. "Huh? Oh, sorry! I'll have two momo yakitoris!" Obito answers, sitting himself on a stool.

"Aye Momo, what should we do after this?" Obito asks, waiting for the food with Momo.

"Hmmm, let's go to the boardwalk and eat! We could watch the clouds! And then after that we can go to the shrine!" Momo says excitedly.

After the food was ready, Momo and Obito sat at the boardwalk together. They stared at the clouds as they bit into their chicken yakitoris.

"Hey, I have a question." Obito says with his mouth full of chicken. Some words were muffled by the food but Momo managed to understand.

"What?" Momo asks, looking over to Obito, taking her attention from the clouds.

Obito was silent for a few seconds, battling with his thoughts on if he should ask. He shakes his head, _Maybe next time, Obito. It's ridiculous to ask that!_ He reminds himself.

"Haha nevermind! It was silly, anyways." Obito shrugs, taking another bite of his chicken.

Momo pouts, She wants to know the question even more! She scoots closer to Obito, staring at him.

"Tell meee!" Momo says, resting her head on his shoulder. Obito smiles softly, shaking his head.

"I'll ask you later at the shrine!"

"Ugh! Now I'm nervous!"

After the two finished eating, they slowly walked to the shrine. Momo kept pestering Obito about the question, why was she so nervous? Even she didn't know.

"Obito, I'm really nervous and it's scaring me. What's the question?" Momo asked, walking beside him.

Obito laughs, "It's not bad! Trust me, you have nothing to be nervous about. Even if this doesn't calm you down, y-you can hold my hand!" Obito holds his hand out slightly. God his heart was pounding. Was this his way of trying to flirt? What was he doing? Why doesn't he have this amount of courage when it comes to Rin?

Momo gulps, taking his hand in hers softly. She caresses her thumbs against his fingers as they walk together. It didn't do much to calm her down inside, but it did enough.

Once they got to the shrine, Momo lets go of Obito's hand, and runs up the steps. Her strawberry blonde hair bounces off her shoulders and sways from side to side. She stops, looking back at Obito who was walking rather slow behind her. She closes her eyes and smiles. A pure angel when she's happy. God she was so beautiful. That was something everyone loved about her. When Momo was happy, she looked so beautiful. Even Obito had to agree with this. But is it right to think such a thing when he was in love with Rin?

"Obito! You're such a slow poke! Hurry up!" Momo yells, tapping her feet impatiently on the top of the steps.

Obito laughs, running up the stairs. "Alright, alright! I'm coming!" He says.

Once at the top of the steps, Obito stumbles. His eyes widen as he's crashing downwards. Definitely about to faceplant the ground. He can't stop gravity now! He shuts his eyes, preparing for the pain that was about to occur on his face.

He lands on something that's rather soft and it is _not_ the ground. His lips have crashed onto something soft and he's confused. He opens his eyes and he's inches away from his friend's face. He's looking at Momo, who's also confused.

Their lips are pressed against each other as they stare at each other as if the worst mistake of their life was made. Is it really a mistake? If it's a mistake then why is neither one stopping? They continue to stare at each other with shock and confusion.

The first to pull away was Obito. He shuts his eyes, pulling away from the accidental kiss.

 _What just happened? Did I really kiss her? No, it was a mistake. I fell onto her lips! This was a mistake! Obito, you're really clumsy.._ He battles his thoughts, he pulls himself up, scratching his head.

 _Obito, you can't let this ruin something. It was an mistake._ He convinces himself. But if it was an mistake, then why does he feel this way? Why did he like it so much?

Once he pulls himself up, he holds his hand out to help Momo up. She takes his hand, looking at him in a certain way that he couldn't pick up.

"S-Sorry... I don't know how that happened.. Please don't be mad at me! It was a mistake! An accident! Gahh, that was my first kiss and it was an accident..." Obito panics. He's sweating and he feels embarrassed. Momo, however, is silent. He stops his chattering and he stares at her. She looks down, her hair covering her eyes. She's mumbling something that he can't understand.

"Momo? You okay?" Obito asks, stepping closer to her. She takes a step back, shaking her head.

"A mistake..." Were the only words he heard from her as she turns her back and runs off. His brows furrow and he's even more confused.

"Momo? Wait! What about the shrine?! Why are you running?!" Obito asks, running after her.

That's when it clicked. _Oh._ _That's why._ Obito realizing what's wrong, runs even faster. He sees her turn the corner, she then trips on something. This gives Obito the advantage to catch up to her.

He finally catches up to her. Obito kneels by her side and he looks at her in silence. She doesn't show her face to him, she refuses to.

"Momo... I get it now. Just hear me out." Obito sighs, he plays with her fingers. She's looking away from him and he wants to see her face so much. He tilts her chin towards him and he looks her in her eyes. They're puffy and red, tears had been falling from her face. Why would such a beautiful soul cry for him? He bit his lip as his heart began to flutter. He never realized that a different girl had feelings for him. He was so oblivious to it. He had been focusing so much on Rin but there was someone else for him, Momo.

"I-It wasn't a mistake. No, I'm not saying this out of pity. For some reason, I liked the kiss. The way my heart fluttered... It was different. It's not like the way it is when I'm around Rin, I don't feel nervous.. I don't feel scared of saying the wrong thing- I liked the kiss. And can I ask you that question that I've been meaning to ask you? It won't make much sense since I know the answer now... But I'd like to hear it from you." Obito rambled, once he was done he stared at Momo, waiting for the answer.

Except, she didn't reply, all she did was nod.

"D-Do you like me?" Obito asked, his eyes wandered from Momo to the ground. What if she didn't like him and she was just upset that he said him kissing her was a mistake? No.. He knew Momo. She wouldn't be upset over something so trivial. It would have to be deeper than that.

She swallowed her pride. She couldn't handle it anymore. It killed her to see him fall in love with someone who didn't return his feelings. He had someone who felt the same way as him, it's just he couldn't see it. Now to her, it feels like pity if he was to announce his feelings. Maybe lying is best- But he knew her so well. He could see through her lies. She had to let it out.

"Y-Yes. I do... I do like you Obito... And everyday, it pains me to see you be in love with someone else who doesn't return your feelings. I'm sure it's killing you too. You know she doesn't feel the same way but you don't want to admit it. I feel so dumb to say all of this but I have to. I can't take it. I've held it in for so long, and if you were to suddenly announce your feelings to me it would just seem out of pit-" She rambled until she was interrupted. She felt hands cup her face and a soft sensation on her lips. Butterflies playing around in the pit of her stomach. Did he do what she think he did?

He kissed her. He had cupped her face and pulled her into a gentle kiss. Not even a warning. She doesn't even stop it, but why? He's the one to pull away once again.

"It's not pity. Didn't you hear me earlier? Momo, I realized how I felt about you today. When you grabbed my hand and we walked out the shop.. When Teyaki thought we were dating... Momo, I do like you. I do. Trust me." Obito pulls her into a hug, stroking her hair.

"O-Obito..." Momo's voice cracks. Tears form and she's crying now. She holds him tightly.

"Oh and about my first kiss being a mistake? It wasn't. I'm actually glad it's with you now." Obito whispers in her ear. This time she pulls away and stands up.

"Where are you going?" Obito asked, standing up aswell. Momo's back had been turned from him.

"To the shrine! That's our most important place to go to!" Momo smiles, turning to him.

There it was. Her angelic smile was back. She ran back to the shrine and her hair bounced on her shoulders once more. That's the Momo he knew. He finally understood why everyone loves to see her happy.

"Well? Hurry up, slow poke!" She yells. Obito smirks, running after her.

"Yeah, yeah! I'm coming!"

Once back at the shrine and the two finished playing, they stood there in silence. Obito bit his lip, wondering if he should say what he think he should say.

"Hey Momo?" Obito stared at her. Momo looks at him, she could tell he wanted to say something. It was written all over his face.

"Say it, Obito." Momo giggled. She tucked her hair behind her ear once again, waiting for him to say what he had to say.

"Did anyone tell you that you look beautiful when you smile?" Obito asks. He wasn't even nervous at this point, he felt normal. He loved this feeling.

Momo blushes, she covers her face. Obito definitely heard a muffled giggle. "No... Nobody's ever told me that." She replies. Obito takes her hands away from her face and he gently pulls her into a hug.

"It's my favorite thing about you. Your smile." Obito whispers, resting his head on her shoulder. Momo's eyes widen, she blushes harder, but eventually getting over it. She smiles and pulls away slightly. This time it's her that makes the move. She pecks his lips gently and pulls away altogether.

She then bursts out laughing and begins to run away. Obito blushes, feeling jipped.

"Hey! Where are you going?!" Obito yells, placing his fist in the air, and chasing after her.

"If you wish to kiss me, you gotta catch me, hurry up slow poke!" She yells, turning back and sticking her tongue to him.

"No fair!" Obito complains, continuing to run after her.

"Just hurry up ya slow poke!"

"Yeah, yeah! I'm coming!"


End file.
